Vampire Half 2: Voldemort's Plan
by Serb
Summary: The sequel of Vampire Half first story. A new DADA teacher gets to Hogwarts, and Severus' life could get endangered because of her. Also, Voldemort is plotting something... ; Read and Review
1. A scene in the Forbidden Forest

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures.  
  
///////////  
  
Minerva took the Sorting Hat out of the hall once the new Hogwarts students have been sorted. Severus took another sip from his goblet once the food appeared. It has been 3 days since the 'great' incident, when the truth came out. All these years Voldemort had been terrorizing the world, making everyone think that he was the Heir of Slytherin. To everyone's surprise, it was brought to light that Severus Snape had been the real Heir all these years!  
  
No one, not even Severus knew about it until now. It began to get on his nerves when every student and teacher (except Sibyl and Albus) watched him as if he was some great wonder that would curse them before they knew it.  
  
'Welcome students!' announced Dumbledore cheerfully, getting up,' I realize that I already said welcome, and that I already gave my speech, but I also forgot to announce something else: our new Defense Against Dark Arts professor will be Miss Justice Archlight!'  
  
A round of applause came from the students and teachers. Severus, however, frowned at that name. Archlight.. Archlight.. That name sounded familiar.  
  
He looked at the Gryffindor table. There was Potter with his friends Granger and Weasly. They clapped at that name and continued talking as Dumbledore sat down again. Potter looks so much as his idiot father, but has his mother's beautiful green eyes. Too bad he didn't inherit her caracter. He is every inch like his father.  
  
Severus looked down the teacher's table. There he spotted the new Defense teacher, Archlight. She had a strict face like McGonagall. She looked about 30 years old. She had dark blond hair and independent and proud dark brown eyes. Her hair was kept in a thick plait, and that made Severus think she looked ridiculous. Plaits remind him of Hufflepuff. * No I don't like Hufflepuff, nor plaits. They make people look so humble! * But her independent and proud dark eyes reminded her of him, though thankfully he had pure black eyes instead of brown.  
  
'I don't like her,' whispered Sibyl to him from the side,' She at once gave scathing comment to me that I should never tell her the future with my silly crystal ball. I didn't even ask her for that. I had said it under my breath and you should have seen her when she heard it! She blew up like frog!'  
  
Severus smirked at that. Sibyl was often polite, but she could strike back when it was needed. That's what he liked about her, especially the times when Minerva in the staff room can be mean... too bad Sibyl doesn't use the technique in front of the students.  
  
Ah, it has finished. The students are leaving. Now he should go...  
  
******  
  
In the Hogwarts grounds something dark passed an hour later. When you look closely at it, you could see that it is a panther. What is a panther doing in England in these parts? The panther slipped through the shadows and was headed to the Forbidden forest.  
  
It ran through the dark forest, going deeper and deeper.  
  
Suddenly, it came to a spot what seemed to be a meadow. The moon shone up in the night sky, making the plain look white and the flowers look silvery. The stars twinkled gently.  
  
The panther got into the middle of the meadow and suddenly started to transform. In its place now stood a tall wizard, with a hooded black cloak covering him. He pushed the hood back, and you could see that it was Severus Snape!  
  
He turned towards the forest in front of him, with the moonlight shining in his face.  
  
'Hydrus! Are you there?' he hissed slowly in Parsletongue.  
  
'Yesss.' Hissed a voice back to him from the woods in the same language.  
  
Suddenly, out of the woods stepped out a creature that no one has ever heard of before except wizards and witches. Its head was of a green serpent with two long, delicate fangs coming down from its upper lip. Its rest of the body was of a horse, with a chestnut color. Out of its shoulder blades sprouted two large plum colored wings. It's a Hippoherpin.  
  
The height of this creature is about the size of a horse. It slit black pupils of its amber eyes looked at Severus.  
  
'Are you alright?' hissed Severus questioningly.  
  
'Excellent.' It hissed back.  
  
'When is Kera coming?'  
  
'She should be here now.'  
  
Suddenly, out of the woods comes out something even more magnificent. It is like a huge Pegasus about the size of a hippogriff, with a horn on its forehead like a unicorn. It was the color of red flame. Even if you saw it for the first time, you would be afraid to touch it because you think you would burn yourself. Its mane and tail seemed to be made of fire. Its eyes were ruby red with yellow sparks of fire in it. The creature whined and stamped the ground with its hoof. A true Gryffindor horse: the Fire Pegasi.  
  
'Nice to see you again Kera.' Said Severus, switching back to English.  
  
Kera nuzzled her head into Severus' shoulder, unlike Hydrus, who was cold and distant.  
  
'Hagrid would be amazed if he could see you two.' Continued Severus proudly.  
  
'Who is the Defense teacher now, Severus?' hissed Hydrus.  
  
'Justice Archlight. I finally remembered who she was!' answered Severus cooly,' She was the famous vampire hunter. I know that she even killed Half- vampires.'  
  
'Dumbledore must be mad to hire her!' cried Hydrus,' She'll kill you!'  
  
'She doesn't know the truth...yet.'  
  
'She hunted vampires? I hate hunters! They just do it for fun! Some creatues aren't bad and try to control themselves by drinking rabbits blood! Its not fair.' Hissed angrily Hydrus.  
  
Kere stomped the grass angrily with her foot in agreement.  
  
'I agree with you,' hissed Severus,' Half Vampires don't even drink blood. It's a shame to get them killed. Though, stay away from her. She hates creatures that remind her of Slytherin.' Severus spat out sarcastically the last word.  
  
'Little Miss Prissy was a posh Gryffindor?' asked Hydrus lazily.  
  
'Unfortunately, yes,' said Severus, looking at his watch,' I should go now. Its getting late. I'll see you in a few days. '  
  
He gave Kera one last pat on her muzzle, and transformed himself into a panther. He ran towards Hogwarts castle as the other creatures took shelter in the woods.  
  
Author's Note: Well??? Is it good? Please review! 


	2. Professor Justice Archlight

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures. Thanks for reviews!  
  
///////////  
  
'Ain't it cool, Harry? Our new DADA teacher is a woman!' excitedly said Ron, as they woke up this morning and were going to their first lesson.  
  
'What lesson is now, Hermione?' asked Harry.  
  
Hermione from the side took her timetable from her bag. Her eyebrows shot up.  
  
'Defense Against Dark Arts.' She stated.  
  
'Well speak of the devil.' Said cheekily Ron, smiling.  
  
As soon as they came in front of the classroom, the bell rang. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so they waited outside with the other Gryffindors.  
  
'Oh, look!' groaned Ron.  
  
The Slytherins were coming up. Malfoy was as always flanked with his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Potty and the Weasel, we meet again.' Malfoy spoke silkily.  
  
'What do you want Malfoy?' snarled Ron back.  
  
Malfoy looked back in a fake surprise.  
  
'Always ready to fight, Weasly? Tut, tut, you don't have to look so rough.' Malfoy said, pretending to be shocked.  
  
Ron looked at him in the eyes. Malfoy had grown into a tall young man, tall as Ron. Harry grudgingly admitted that Malfoy was a bit taller than he was. Quite like his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Is anything wrong?' asked a cool voice behind them.  
  
Turning around, they saw Professor Archlight standing behind them, with an eyebrow raised. She wore blue robes with her hair in a half bun.  
  
'Nothing Professor.' Said everyone in unison.  
  
She looked at them doubtfully and went inside. Everyone followed her. Everyone sat down in his or her places as the new professor stood. Harry and Ron took places in the middle as Hermione sat before them.  
  
'My name is Professor Justice Archlight,' she began quietly,' I'm now going to be the Defense Against Dark Arts professor and I except no foolish work from all of you.'  
  
She looked around.  
  
'Any questions?'  
  
Lavender raised her hand.  
  
'Were you a vampire hunter before?' asked Lavender curiously.  
  
Archlight smiled proudly.  
  
'Ah, yes, I was. I am pretty proud of that. I hate vampires and I think they should be exterminated. I also really dislike Half Vampires. Nasty creatures they are.' She said as most of the class (Especially Gryffindors, realized Harry.) murmured in agreement.  
  
' Only a bunch of troublemakers, they are, all evil.' Continued Professor Archlight,' Anyone who is a Vampire or a half one, will have problems with me.'  
  
As many began to agree with her, one voice spoke up from the back.  
  
'But some people can't help being vampires or half ones. It is wrong to hunt them down, because some try to drink blood from rabbits instead of human blood.' Spoke the brave voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to the person. At the back sat a girl Slytherin who had black hair with strange tufts blonde hair, tied all back in a ponytail. Two piercing turquoise eyes pierced from her pale face.  
  
' Blaise Zabini, aren't you? From Slytherin?' asked Professor Archlight, forming a strange cruel smile on her face.  
  
Blaise held her posture high. Archlight stepped towards her and looked at her hair.  
  
'You Slytherins have been fools to think that tufts of opposite colored hair looked noble on you,' said Archlight coldly,' Can't you idiots understand that those people with that colored hair were freaks? In Gryffindor that would never have happened. They would have disown the child. But you fools thought that it was something special.'  
  
Archlight sighed in fake sympathy. Even though Harry didn't like Slytherins, he saw that Professor Archlight went too far. Not even Snape was like that. Blaise had a right point there.  
  
'Are we talking about my hair?' answered back Blaise daringly.  
  
'I wouldn't talk to the Slytherin enemy like you,' Archlight looked down on her,' We Gryffindors are much better than the low lives like you.'  
  
Harry noticed Malfoy scrunch up his fist. He had a right to do it.  
  
'Somebody ought to put you in the right place,' continued Professor Archlight,' One day, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs will kick out such creatures as you and the Slytherins. I don't understand why the Ravenclaws even like you. But we will get rid of you.'  
  
'Not if we get rid of your snob kind first,' spoke back Malfoy, coming to Blaise's rescue.  
  
Professor Archligh put an eyebrow up.  
  
'Let's continue with the lesson,' she said turning around and ignoring Malfoy,' now, we are going to study sprites. Can anybody tell me what are they?'  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
'Yes, Miss Granger?'  
  
'They are some kind of fairies that live in the forests, but have butterfly wings instead of ordinary transparent fairy wings, and their magic is much more powerful than the fairy magic.'  
  
'Ten points to Gryffindor.' Announced Professor Archlight proudly.  
  
Hermione sat down looking very pleased.  
  
'Although the sprites are kind creatures that use their magic to help the plants grow, some of them go to the dark side and use their magic for evil purposes, like spreading sickness or killing small creatures. Now, what other powers do they have?'  
  
Only Blaise Zabini raised her hand.  
  
'You again?' asked mockingly Archlight.  
  
'Their other powers are the ability to resurrect dead animals back to life and the power to hypnotize.' Said Blaise ignoring her.  
  
'Who told you to speak? Ten points off Slytherin.' Snapped Archlight, with a sly grin spreading up her face,' Oh, and add those points to Gryffindor, for being so well-behaved.'  
  
'That's not fair!' objected Goyle for the first time in his life.  
  
'Well, I just did. I also don't hear some objections from Gryffindors.' Answered back Archlight smugly.  
  
None of the Gryffindors objected. All of them wanted those points.  
  
'The name Justice doesn't suit you.' Bit Pansy Parkinson back.  
  
Pansy was beginning too look rather pretty. He blonde hair finished in curls and her face wasn't pugish anymore. It was beginning to look normal.  
  
'Don't talk back to me,' snarled Professor Archlight,' Five more points off Slytherin.'  
  
Everyone was quiet. Archlight looked at her watch.  
  
'Ah, the lesson is over! So soon!' exclaimed Archlight cheerfully,' Gryffindors read page 24 in your books on Sprites, and Slytherins answer all the questions for homework.'  
  
Everyone went out. The Slytherins were grumbling.  
  
'Teaches them right!' cheered Ron.  
  
'Professor Archlight wasn't fair to them,' said Hermione dubiously.  
  
'So what? Who cares?' whooped Ron as many Gryffindors joined him.  
  
But Harry couldn't help disagreeing with him.  
  
Author's Note: Isn't Professor Archlight such a bitch? Everyone kept writin stories where the new DADA professor is good and kind, but I'm different. It was high time someone must have wrote a story like this. Please review! 


	3. The Argument

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures.  
  
///////////  
  
'I know that you are doing your job well, but it is going too far.' Said Dumbledore seriously in his office.  
  
Justice looked angry.  
  
'How can you say that Headmaster?' she cried, looking offended,' You aren't really going to believe that Malfoy brat, are you?'  
  
'Well, he has proof,' sighed the Headmaster,' Ten points mysteriously disappeared from the Slytherin hourglass and Gryffindor had them.'  
  
'So what?' sneered Justice,' The Slytherins deserve it. They were born to be liars and traitors.'  
  
'Not all are traitors, Professor Archlight,' answered Dumbledore sharply,' Some even leave Voldemort to help their House.'  
  
'Like who for example?'  
  
'Professor Snape.' Stated Dumbledore simply.  
  
Professor Archlight looked surprised.  
  
' Didn't you read the newspapers?' inquired Dumbledore.  
  
'I read about something that Voldemort isn't the real Slytherin Heir, but usually I don't read newspapers,' said slowly Justice.  
  
'Well, you may be shocked to find out that Professor Snape is the Heir.' Said mildly Dumbledore, taking a sherbet lemon.  
  
'What?' gasped Justice.  
  
Suddenly, into the office burst Professor Snape with his black robes swishing behind him. And he looked very angry.  
  
'Headmaster, I had just received the news about Professor Archlight's unfair taking points off my house!' barked Severus.  
  
'Like you don't do it to the other houses.' Murmured Justice.  
  
'Well, at least I don't give them to MY house!' snarled back Severus.  
  
Justice seemed as if she was to say something back, when Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands.  
  
'Calm down!' ordered Dumbledore.  
  
The professors both quieted down.  
  
'Professor Archlight had been unfair to the houses, but' said Dumbledore as Justice began to argue,' the points will NOT be returned to Slytherin. We don't have enough proof.'  
  
Snape stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, as Archlight looked smug. It was so unfair, but what could Severus do without proof.  
  
'Now, I will kindly ask you two to leave, as I have an important job to attend to,' spoke Dumbledore, getting up.  
  
Severus and Justice left the Headmaster's office without a word. When they were outside, Justice looked at him coolly.  
  
'You worry like a hen over her chicks about your house,' said Justice.  
  
'You forget, Professor Archlight, that I'm the Head of this House and any injustice that is brought to it has to be concerned with me.' Answered Severus back in the same tone.  
  
Justice just raised her head poshly, turned her heel, and went down the corridor. Severus stared after her. Should he hex her, he wondered, taking out his wand. No, some other time, he thought.  
  
Severus looked at his slim, long, black wand. Japanese willow tree with Serpent heartstring. A rare combination. It was the same kind of wand that Salazar Slytherin had himself. It was another clue that Severus was the heir.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone coming up behind him.  
  
'Severus, I heard the news!' exclaimed Sibyl Trelawney,' Did Archlight really take away those points without reason?'  
  
'Yes, Sibyl,' said Severus, twirling his wand between his fingers,' and Albus didn't do anything about it. He said there wasn't enough evidence.'  
  
Sibyl frowned.  
  
'But what about Draco Malfoy and the hourglasses?' protested Sibyl.  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
'Oh dear.' Said Sibyl, looking shocked.  
  
Severus looked down the corridor.  
  
'I should have hexed her when I had the chance.' Murmured Severus.  
  
'What? Make a long tail grow out behind her? Or turn her into a frog?' giggled Sibyl.  
  
Snape smirked. Then he looked serious.  
  
'Ruby must be waiting,' he said seriously,' let's go.'  
  
******  
  
Ruby was waiting in McGonagall's rooms. She and Minerva were sitting on the four poster red Gryffindor bed, when Severus and Sibyl came. They were reading some books on Transfiguration.  
  
'What took you so long?' asked Ruby.  
  
'I had to sort out the incident with Albus.' Answered Severus shortly.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
It suddenly became quiet.  
  
'What do you think of Justice then, Ruby?' asked curiously Minerva.  
  
Ruby looked displeased.  
  
'Draco is right, the name doesn't suit her.' Scowled Ruby.  
  
Minerva looked surprised.  
  
'Adolphus Quirrel was a good uncle, before he went to the dark side,' continued Ruby,' Gilderoy Lockheart got on my nerves, but I could stand him. Remus Lupin was also a wonderful uncle, but it was a shame he was a werewolf. Alastor Moody was a fake, but I even didn't like the real one. And now Justice Archlight, I have to say that she will never in the world be my aunt!'  
  
Minerva's eyes grew wide in disbelief.  
  
'But the Slytherins deserved it!' protested McGonagall, flabbergasted.  
  
Sibyl nearly choked when she heard that comment. Severus' eyes narrowed.  
  
'Typical of you Minerva,' said coldly Severus,' In our younger days, you weren't much different than me. You liked all houses, but always found a fault for mine. But you cleverly conceived it in front of the Headmaster. I guess that in the end you got too bored of it, but you still do it sometimes. My students tell me.'  
  
'You would believe your children?' questioned Minerva, in disbelief.  
  
'I would believe my students as much as you believe in yours.' Said Severus simply.  
  
Severus and Minerva held eye contact. No of them moved.  
  
'What have you done this afternoon, Ruby?' asked hastily Sibyl, changing the subject.  
  
Minerva and Severus quickly agreed with her. Ruby looked suspicious.  
  
'Well, I've done some potions this afternoon and some charms,' began Ruby,' I've also found out about some new hexes, they're really interesting, you know...'  
  
Author's Note: Ok, now, please review for this chapter. I really hope you liked it.  
  
P.S. About a year ago I read this story on fanfiction. Net, called: 'Snape: A History' . I don't know who the author is but this is the title. If you can, please tell me who the author is and where I could find it. Thanks. 


	4. Arrivers from Zlatiznak

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures.  
  
///////////  
  
Severus put his book down and got off his bed. He was in his quarters now and was thinking about today. He was still thinking about the unfairness of all this. He still couldn't believe that Archlight got easily away with it.  
  
He looked at the Salazar's spear, which was resting on the mantle on the table. Whenever he looked at it, it seemed to feed him with some unknown energy and self-confidence.  
  
Archlight won't get away with this, he thought grimly, no she won't.  
  
As if the spear read his thoughts, its emeralds gave a small twinkle in agreement.  
  
Severus looked at his watch. He frowned.  
  
'Time to come down to dinner,' he said loudly.  
  
Without another pause, he opened the door and went out, with his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
******  
  
'Wonderful day, isn't it Harry?' exclaimed Ron, stuffing his mouth with chicken at the table.  
  
Harry couldn't just stop thinking about today. Gryffindor did deserve some points, yes, but Professor Archlight shouldn't have taken them unfairly from Slytherin. Well, at least someone favored their house, but Harry still felt guilty.  
  
He heard whispers going frantically around the table.  
  
'What's going on?' inquired Hermione.  
  
'Didn't you read the Daily Prophet?' answered back Parvati quickly.  
  
'Of course they didn't!' frowned Seamus.  
  
Dean handed over the newspaper to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry's eyes grew wide as he read the screaming headlines:  
  
' Voldemort strikes Zlatiznak  
  
' We thought that Voldemort would back down, once the true Heir of the Slytherin came into the spotlight, but we were deadly mistaken. The evil lord had now stroke Zlatiznak, a minor wizarding school in Serbia. Voldemort had actually been after four students, two teachers and the Headmaster, Rastko Zmajevich, who is currently the fifth Animagus of this century. All these people have something in common: most of their relatives are Aurors which have hunted down the dark lord for years.  
  
'Zlatiznak is a school that was found by Zmajevich 15 years ago. Before the Serbian students went to Hogwarts, Durmstrang or even Beauxbatons. Now, many of them go to this school, but some still go to the other great schools.  
  
'We have also found out that Headmaster Zmajevich is holding something secret that would help to bring the Dark Lord to downfall, but he refuses to say. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts Headmasters had drawn straws about this and Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to give shelter to these people, while the school is going to be run by the rest of the teachers.  
  
'This report had been written by Rita Skeeter.'  
  
Ron choked when he read this. Hermione, however, wasn't so shocked.  
  
'At least they say Voldemort, instead of You-Know-Who.' She stated simply.  
  
Headmster Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement.  
  
'I see that you have all read the newspapers,' he announced,' about the incident in Zlatiznak. The seven people will be coming in half an hour. We will go outside and wait for them. Please be kind and helpful to the four students when they come. Now, quietly file out of here. The heads of Houses will guide you outside.'  
  
'Get up quietly!' ordered McGonagall briskly, stepping towards their table.  
  
They all did as she said and followed her outside.  
  
It was dark and a pleasant weather outside. The houses stood in lines and watched.  
  
'How are they going to come?' whispered Ron,' I mean, the Beauxbatons came by flying carriages and the Durmstrang came by ship. How will they come?'  
  
But his question was soon answered.  
  
In the distance, something was flying towards them. It grew larger and larger as it came more near. Soon, it was impossible to be wrong and it was clear to see what it was.  
  
'Oh my god!' breathed Hermione.  
  
A few people gasped.  
  
'It's a dragon!' exclaimed a Ravenclaw second year.  
  
And he was right. A huge dragon, green in colour, with huge emerald wings and golden talons flew down into the middle of the grounds. It folded its wings and riding it could be seen six people. The dragon lowered itself and the people slipped off its back onto the ground.  
  
Once the six people stepped onto the ground, the dragon spread its huge wings and began to transform. In its place now stood a tall, dark haired man, who looked about thirty-five. He had piercing dark brown eyes and looked serious.  
  
'Rastko!' greeted Dumbledore warmly,' Long time no see!'  
  
The Headmaster of Zlatiznak's face broke into a smile, and suddenly he didn't look so hostile anymore.  
  
'Albus!' he called cheerfully back,' Good to see you again!'  
  
They shook hands warmly. Zmajevich turned to the others.  
  
' These are my colleagues: Vesna Gvozdenovich, the Charms professor, and Dushan Popovich, the Transfiguration professor.' Indicated Zmajevich to the two 30-year-old wizard and witch.  
  
Vesna Gvozdenovich had black hair and sky blue eyes. She looked pleasant. Dushan Popovich had sandy blond hair and also blue eyes, which were dark. He was smiling warmly. * If you think that he is from Crazy Quest, you are correct. But here in this story, Crazy Quest didn't exist and they never met. *  
  
' And these students are Tara and Ivana Jordanovich and Zoran and Marko Veljkovich. The two families are cousins.'  
  
'Well, come in!' called Dumbledore.  
  
As they got into the Great Hall, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
'Where are the 4 students going to sleep, they must be sorted.' Considered Dumbledore.  
  
Zmajevich thought about it.  
  
'In my school, the students get sorted by taking a goblet of fire and putting their strands of hair in it. The fire produces a parchment, which tells where they have been sorted. The houses are: the house of Wolf, the house of Lynx, the house of the two-headed eagle and the house of the deer. Tara and Ivana here have been sorted into the Lynx and Zoran and Marko into the Wolf. I know that here the students are sorted by their characteristics, the same as mine. Tara and Ivana should go to Slytherin, as Zoran and Marko should be Gryffindors.'  
  
'So it is then!' said Dumbledore.  
  
The two girls sat at the Slytherin table as the boys sat at the Gryffindor. The Gryffindors began at once asking them questions.  
  
Zoran was older than Marko by two years, and he was in his last year. Marko was a fifth year. They both had brown eyes and blond hair.  
  
The feast at once ended. They all went to the common rooms. As Zoran went to the seventh year dorms, Marko went with them. There was an extra bed for him. He didn't say much, but immediately dressed and went to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Hmmmm...I'll have to explain their names some other time. All I can say now is that Zlatiznak, is supposed to mean 'Golden Sign' in my language. Please review this chapter! 


	5. A duel with newcomers

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
///////////  
  
Little Ivana woke up in the Slytherin dorms this morning with the other third year Slytherins. She was a petite girl with fairy blonde hair and huge blue eyes, unlike her older sister Tara who was tall, strong, and had chestnut hair and violet blue eyes. Tara was a sixth year student.  
  
'So, you are a new girl here, eh?' asked one of the Slytherin girls shrewdly.  
  
Ivana nodded. She wasn't a cold person type.  
  
'You better stay away from those Gryffindor show-offs.' advised another girl.  
  
'Why?' asked Ivana, frowning.  
  
The girl gave a cold laugh.  
  
'Don't they at your place the opposite houses hate each other?' hissed the girl.  
  
Ivana thought about that.  
  
'Compete which house will win? Yes. Hate each other? No.' Answered Ivana slowly.  
  
The girl looked surprised.  
  
'You're lucky.' The girl answered, looking at the clock.  
  
It was time to get dressed. As the other Slytherins put on their black robes with green sashes, Ivana put the plum-colored Zlatiznak robes. On the throat of the robe collar, she buttoned the last big button, on which was the picture of a lynx looking out of it. Headmaster Dumbledore allowed the newcomers to keep their old school robes.  
  
The girls stared at her as she went out of the door into the common room.  
  
In the common room her older sister Tara was waiting for her, wearing the same robes with the same sign. She was frowning and looking impatient.  
  
'Gde si li do sada?' hissed Tara to Ivana in her language. (Translation: 'Where were you up to now?')  
  
'Samo sam se obukla.' Defended Ivana. (Trans: 'I was just getting dressed.')  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Draco Malfoy came up to them, wearing a smile on his face.  
  
'Welcome,' he greeted, taking out his hand, with which the girls shook,' I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you've all heard about me. I am one of the most handsomest men in Slytherin and also the most respected one.'  
  
Tara sniggered down at him.  
  
'You? The handsomest? Such a pale boy as you? And the most respected? That I've got to see!' Jeered Tara.  
  
Draco grew red. He pretended to ignore that.  
  
'I tell you not to hang out with those Gryffindors, or..' He drawled.  
  
'Or what?' asked Tara, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Or with anyone that is in their house for now or is friends with them. I duel with those who seek permission to speak with these riffrats.' Snarled Draco.  
  
'Strike your match!' challenged Tara, drawing her wand out.  
  
A deadly silence stroke the Slytherin common room. Draco took out his wand and took his pose.  
  
'On the count of three,' breathed Draco, 'one...two..three!'  
  
'?xpelliarmus!' both of them cried out, disarming the opponent.  
  
Their wands flew to the opposite sides. Everybody stared.  
  
'No one had ever been able to disarm Draco here, ever!' spluttered Pansy.  
  
Draco stood shakily up and walked over to Tara.  
  
'Great job, Jordanivich,' congratulated Malfoy, shaking her hand. (Say: 'Yor-dan-o-vich)  
  
Suddenly, in came a dark figure with sweeping black robes.  
  
'There will be no dueling in the common room,' Professor Snape whispered in a deadly voice,' five points from Slytherin. Make sure this doesn't happen again.'  
  
'Yes professor,' spoke Malfoy quietly.  
  
Severus turned to the two girls. The tall one was standing proudly and the younger one was standing next to her, looking a bit frightened.  
  
'Welcome to the Slytherin House,' said Severus to them,' you will obey the rules here and try to win points for this house. Now, why did this duel start?'  
  
'Draco was insulting everyone who was in the Gryffindors, where my cousins are there now,' answered back Tara.  
  
Severus gave a small smirk.  
  
'Make sure this doesn't happen again,' he ordered, sweeping out of the room quietly.  
  
'That was Professor Snape,' explained Draco to the sisters, once Snape left the room,' he gives the points to us always, but when he takes them away, he at least spares us the shame and does it in private.'  
  
They nodded.  
  
'I have Transfiguration first,' piped up Ivana,' can you show me where it is?'  
  
*******  
  
'Vesna, I tell you again, this is the safe place to hide it!' protested Dushan as the Zlatizank professors were talking in the empty staff room with their Headmaster.  
  
'Anybody could get their hands on it!' bit back Vesna Gvozdanovich,' I heard that Voldemort has spies everywhere! The potion isn't safe here!'  
  
'What do you think about this Headmaster?' asked furiously Dushan Popovich, turning to Headmaster Zmajevich.  
  
Rastko Zmajevich was quiet.  
  
'For now the potion will be safe, but not forever. We will have to tell the world one-day about this. But now we must concentrate how should we stop Voldemort from getting his hands on it, or he will become much stronger and it'll be the end of all of us!' spoke Rastko calmly, looking through the Hogwarts window hardly.  
  
Author's Note: What are they talking about? Review for this chapter. Thanks Cheo for the pictures! I loved them! Only that Professor Trelawney wears glasses and I couldn't get to the link with Ruby's picture. Can you tell me how to get to your site?  
  
Anyway, I had promised to explain you the names. The word 'Zmaj' from Zmajevich means 'dragon', 'Gvozden' from Gvozdenovich means '(made of) Iron', 'Pop' from Popovich means 'Priest' (this is a common surname in my country). Rastko was a historical character from Serbian History who was actually from noble blood, but joined the monastery. He was later proclaimed as a saint. Dushan was another character who was a great king from our history. 


	6. Exorcist Spell

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
///////////  
  
Justice kicked off her shoes when she entered her room after a whole day of teaching. She plopped down into a nearby armchair and put her feet onto the small, mahogany table. She threw her head back and relaxed, taking the pins that were holding her hair up. She closed her eyes.  
  
Professor Justice Archlight had deducted twenty points from Slytherin today, while she was teaching the Slytherin 6th years. That new girl..Tara Jordanovich, showed quiet a fire. Tara had strength inside her, and wasn't afraid to show it. Tara would have been a Gryffindor with such pride and stubbornness, had she not have the arrogant and independent spirit of the Slytherin, or Lynx, whatever those weirdoes call it.  
  
At the beginning of the lesson, Tara kept raising her hand, showing great knowledge. Justice thought that Headmaster Zmayevich was mistaken, hat the Lynx house was like Ravenclaw, but she was indeed wrong.  
  
When she began to deduct points from Slytherin, Tara stood up and claimed that it wasn't fair. Justice was surprised and answered something back to her. Tara bit something back, and Justice found herself deducting 10 points from Slytherin. The way Tara looked at her sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Tara seemed to be digging daggers into Justice with her violet purplish- blue eyes. She gripped the edge of the table hardly, but sat down quietly without a word.  
  
Now, sitting in her armchair, Justice opened her brown eyes and rolled them. Foolish girl, does she think that the corrupted House of Darkness will win the three wonderful Houses of Light in Hogwarts?  
  
Justice stood up and strolled lazily to a book that was on her orange four poster bed. The book was a faded brown color and had old yellowing pages in it.  
  
Archlight smiled proudly.  
  
She had obtained this book when she was still into one of those vampire- hunting adventures in her earlier years. A retired Vampire Hunter had given this to her as a gift. She was very proud of it.  
  
Justice sat on the bed and opened the book. There were only few of these books left. These books contained exorcist incantations, which took out devils out of people who were possessed. This didn't hurt ordinary people but could hurt or even be fatal (if it was read whole) to vampires of half vampires. Actually it gave half vampires only great pain, it never killed them...yet.  
  
She needed to cheer up. There was nothing nicer than torturing a vampire with only a few words. Justice looked around and turned back to the book. She didn't mind if she caused pain to the nearest vampire or half one, who was the furthest one kilometer from her position. She could torture those who lived in the Forbidden Forest.. her eyes shone.  
  
A few words won't hurt, much. She looked at the book opened before her and read out loud.  
  
******  
  
'My readings weren't wrong Severus,' fought back Sibyl, urgently,' something is very wrong, I know it!'  
  
Sibyl Trelawney and Severus Snape were walking on the grounds of Hogwarts, not far away from Hagrid's Hut. Sibyl called down Severus urgently after she read in her Tarot cards that something bad would happen very soon to Severus. Severus, however, didn't think so.  
  
'Come, come Sibyl, the only threat here is that Archlight,' spoke back Severus quietly.  
  
Sibyl shook her head.  
  
'If she finds out about your identity, God knows what will happen..' trailed off Sibyl wearily.  
  
Severus looked cold.  
  
'Just as long as she-' he suddenly broke off, and grabbed Sibyl's hand.  
  
'Severus, what's wrong?!' she asked in alarm, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
Her question was soon answered.  
  
Severus groaned and collapsed onto the grass, shaking. He gave a small groan of pain and lowered his head, his hair covering his face. He squirmed and clutched at his body with his pale hands, giving a small yelp, as an electricity of agony shot though his veins. Then, he was squirming even more as if something was burning inside him.  
  
Sibyl quickly knelt down and grabbed his shoulders. She recognized the pain and its source, once when he was quirking as if something was burning him. It was the same incantation that his father used on him and Voldemort used also. This is also known as the 'Exorcist Spell'.  
  
Severus gave a last twitch of pain, as the incantation suddenly stopped. His shoulders slumped down and he breathed heavily.  
  
'I must take you to Madam Pomphrey,' whispered Sibyl.  
  
Suddenly, towards them ran Hagrid. When he saw Snape he grew pale.  
  
'Professer? Are yeh alright?' asked cautiously Hagrid.  
  
Severus just shook his head. Hagrid pulled him up and supported him to the castle with Sibyl coming up behind them.  
  
*****  
  
'Nothing serious anymore,' announced Pomphrey after a close inspection,' you are just worn out.'  
  
Severus nodded and got up from the hospital bed. He put on his cloak and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Are you sure?' inquired Sibyl after he left.  
  
'Don't worry my dear, he's going to be fine!' answered Pomphrey cheerfully.  
  
Suddenly, into the room waltzed in Justice Archlight.  
  
'I was just going for a little stroll,' she drawled,' when I saw Professor Snape leave the Hospital Wing. Is the "dear" professor alright?'  
  
Sibyl shot daggers at Justice.  
  
'None of your business!' snapped Trlawney.  
  
Justice raised an eyebrow to that.  
  
'Very touchy you are,' smirked Justice,' Did something go wrong with your crystal ball, or are you keeping something from me?'  
  
Now it was Sibyl's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
' What are you doing up such late at night Professor Archlight?' questioned coolly Sibyl,' I thought that Defense teachers are supposed to stay away from darkness and night, while we mad fortune tellers are supposed to prowl the dark corridors and do some dark curses in the middle of the night.'  
  
Archlight looked angry and balled her hand into a fist.  
  
' Did something, by chance, hurt Snape?' asked cautiously Justice, as if she was hinting on something,' Did Professor Snape feel "pain"?'  
  
'Maybe, or maybe not.' Said Sibyl in her misty voice.  
  
With that, she left the Hospital Wing. Justice stared after her, and suddenly a cruel smile crept up her face.  
  
'We will see what secret you are keeping Snape,' muttered Justice under her breath,' and your girlfriend won't be able to hide it, oh no she won't!'  
  
Author's Note: Come on, everyone! Review this chapter! I've done some research on HP and I've found out that Ginny Weasly's name ISN'T Virginia Weasly. Because in the second book, when the Basilsk stroke again, McGonagall said that the victim was Ginny Weasly, and teachers aren't supposed to call students by their nicknames! 


	7. Old Yearbooks

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
///////////  
  
  
  
It was the middle of the school day when Harry was walking down the corridor, which led to the Gryffindor common room. It was break time, of course, when somebody called his name from the shadows.  
  
'Hey, Potter, come here!' whispered a familiar voice from the shadow.  
  
Harry ran towards that voice, only to see himself facing Ruby Severina Hogwarts, peeking out from a secret hidden corridor behind a painting of a field of poppies.  
  
Ruby gestured him to follow her into the secret corridor. Harry followed her, while the painting slipped and closed the entrance behind them. They went down the dark corridor, when Ruby suddenly came to a complete stop to what seemed to be a solid stone wall in front of them. Ruby drew a slender, mahogany wand from her dark robes and placed it on the wall.  
  
'"Unfogging the Future"' whispered Ruby the password.  
  
The wall vibrated and swung open, revealing a familiar room filled with bookshelves...  
  
'The Restricted Section in the library,' explained Ruby, reading Harry's thoughts,' I come here sometimes.'  
  
They climbed out of the passage and the wall closed behind them. Ruby turned to Harry, her eyes looking determined.  
  
'Well? You haven't said a single word to me since the school began,' snapped Ruby impatiently,' Haven't you got to say something?'  
  
'Erm...how are you?' asked Harry confusedly.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes.  
  
'Doesn't that Archlight get on your nerves?' questioned Ruby, her eyebrows furrowing.  
  
'Well... she does give points to our house and..' mumbled Harry.  
  
'She unfairly deducts points from Slytherin,' finished off Ruby angrily,' not even Uncle Severus would do that to your House!'  
  
Harry said nothing. He concentrated on the shelves. Ruby met his gaze.  
  
'I heard you wanted to find out more about your parents, Harry,' spoke Ruby,' and there are some old yearbooks in here. Perhaps we should search through them?'  
  
Harry looked at her in amazement.  
  
'They have yearbooks in Hogwarts?' he blurted in surprise.  
  
Ruby smiled.  
  
'Yes, but they sort of...do it in secret. There are some pictures of students in there, and some works and essays that the students done, and that's about it. They give you the yearbooks of your time when you graduate Hogwarts in the seventh year. The yearbooks are in there,' explained Ruby, pointing to a huge cabinet with stacks of drawers.  
  
The cabinet was old, and made of oak. Harry strode towards it and opened a drawer. Inside were stacks of yearbooks. Harry looked around and saw that each cabinet had dates of years of yearbooks.  
  
Ruby came and looked around. With a cry of triumph, she opened a drawer, and scanned through the books. She finally pulled out a navy blue yearbook and handed it to Harry.  
  
'These were the years when your parents were in Hogwarts,' she whispered solemnly,' open it.'  
  
Harry took a deep breath and opened the book. He stared. Harry saw that the first few pages were coloured in red, green, blue and yellow colors. These were the pages that showed which students graduated in that year.  
  
Harry hurriedly flicked to the red pages- the Gryffindor students. He scanned the page when his eyes suddenly fell onto a photograph: his father, James Potter.  
  
Harry's father looked a lot like Harry when he graduated, only older. His hair was ruffled and his eyes seemed to gleam in the photograph. He waved to those who were looking the picture and was smiling. Harry smiled sadly back and looked beneath:  
  
' Name: James Harold Potter  
  
Nationality: English  
  
Best friend(s): Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew  
  
Best known for: Quidditch player, Head boy, one of best students in school, Prank extrodinare  
  
Nickname: Prongs'  
  
Harry gave a sad laugh at the 'Prank Extrodinare' . He looked around and saw his mother, Lily Evans, along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all looked very happy and young, never knowing the tragedy that would strike them.  
  
Then Harry turned to the green pages- the Slytherin students.  
  
Harry looked around and his eyes fell on a familiar young man with greasy black hair, intelligent black eyes, aquiline nose and a serious expression: Severus Snape. He was looking silent, proud and mysterious.  
  
Harry read about him:  
  
'Name: Severus Septimus Snape  
  
Nationality: Father was English but mother Italian.  
  
Best Friend(s): Lucius Malfoy (before he graduated the year before him), George Lestranger, Narcissa Lunaire, Sibyl Trelawney  
  
Best Known for: Knew more dark curses than any student, best at Potions in Hogwarts history, one of best students in school, a player in Quidditch team, excellent dueller(apart from Potter), hated the Marauders (Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black).  
  
Nickname: Alchemy'  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed at this. Snape seem good at many things. He never knew Snape was a Quidditch player!  
  
'Hey, Ruby, do you know what position Snape played in the Quidditch team?' asked Harry.  
  
'Uncle Severus was a Keeper, while your father was a Chaser,' drawled bored Ruby.  
  
Harry nodded. He quickly flicked to the blue Ravenclaw pages. He scanned the page until he found the name he was looking for:  
  
'Name: Sibyl Trelawney  
  
Nationality: English, but some of her descendants come from Romania or Austria  
  
Best friend(s): Severus Snape  
  
Best known for: Best in her class at Divination and Arithmacy.  
  
Nickname: Cassandra, the Seer'  
  
Sibyl Trelawny looked serious in the photograph, but she couldn't seem to hide a small, pleasant, smile that appeared on her face. Her dark brown hair fell about her in curls, while she wore rectangle shaped glasses instead of round ones. Her light blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the photograph.  
  
Harry smiled back at her. Suddenly, Ruby shook his shoulders vigorously.  
  
'We have to get out of here,' she whispered frantically,' Madam Pince is coming here!'  
  
They quickly went to the wall, whispered the password and were gone.  
  
Right on queue, in walked Madam Pince, with Professor Archlight strolling behind her.  
  
'I'm sure you'll find here what you need,' babbled Pince,' I'll leave you here.'  
  
Justice smiled kindly after her, and once Madam Pince left, her smile drew into a smirk.  
  
'We'll see you secret, won't we Snape?' she said in a fake, sympathetic voice.  
  
She walked to the yearbook cabinet, and took out the exact same yearbook that Harry and Ruby were reading. She flicked to the Slytherin pages, and her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
'Well, well, well, what have we here?' she whispered,' A good dueler, eh? Sounds very, very, interesting.'  
  
Justice suddenly gave a mad giggle, and looked around triumphantly with a big smile on her face.  
  
'We will have some fun, won't we?' Justice gave one of her cruel smiles and smirked.  
  
*********  
  
'How many of us are left, Wormtail?' growled Dark Lord Voldermort, the former Heir of the Slytherins.  
  
'About ten of us are left, but we do have some spies in Hogwarts,' answered Wormtail.  
  
'Very good...where is the potion now?' demanded Voldemort.  
  
'Those Serbian teachers have it with them in Hogwarts.' Whimpered Wormtail.  
  
'Damn!' hissed Voldemort,' This potion will bring me to my downfall! And that Zmajevich is a powerful wizard. It is going to be hard to get to it. But never mind, for our little new spy will help us!'  
  
Wormtail's beady eyes gleamed in agreement.  
  
Author's Note: The plot's getting thicker! Please review! I finally made a list of HP characters that I hate, like, get on my nerves and that are neutral!  
  
HP that I love: Severus Snape, Sibyl Trelawney.  
  
HP that I hate: Sirius Black, Ron, late Crouch (both of them), Peter Pettigrew, McGonagall, James Potter, all Hufflepuffs, Alastor Moody.  
  
HP that get on my nerves: Hermione, Madam Pomphrey, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore.  
  
Neutral HP: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins, Hagrid, Filch. 


	8. Fire Pegasi and another duel

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich). I need more reviews, you know!  
  
///////////  
  
  
  
Harry ran out for his next lesson, which was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was waiting for his class in the Hogwarts' Grounds. Harry trotted down to him and soon Ron and Hermoine joined him.  
  
'Alright there eh, Harry?' asked Hagrid cheerfully,' Better wait fer the rest of the class, ah here they are!'  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors were coming up, but were soon followed behind by the Slytherins. When they all finally settled down, Hagrid turned to them with a big smile on his face.  
  
'Here is something that I had even to go to Headmaster Dumbledore for,' said Hagrid,' It'll knock you off!'  
  
'What has that big oaf got now?' Muttered Malfoy under his breath.  
  
Hagrid put his fingers into his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Suddenly, out from the woods came one of the creatures that Professor Snape talked on the first night of the school year...  
  
'Can anybody tell me what creature this is?' Questioned excitedly Hagrid.  
  
'It's a Fire Pegasi!' Exclaimed someone from the back.  
  
Everybody turned to the voice, who was the Serbia newcomer, Marko. Kera whined in agreement. Hagrid's face broke into an even bigger smile.  
  
'Right! 10 points to Gryffindor!' Hagrid boomed happily.  
  
Everyone looked nervously back to Kera. Hagrid looked around the students, with a gleam in his eye that everyone dreaded and knew.  
  
'Does anybody want to ride her? I need two volunteers!' he called.  
  
One hand shot up from the Gryffinors boldly. It belonged to Marko, who had an excited expression on his face. Like Hagrid, he seemed to love big and dangerous creatures.  
  
'Good lad!' cheered Hagrid,' Anyone else?'  
  
There was a pause. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the Slytherins, which surprised everybody. The person stepped out at everybody stared at it.  
  
'Well done, Miss Zabini! That'll be enough students for Kera!' said Hagrid triumphantly.  
  
He signaled for the two students to follow him. They stopped in front of Kera, who seemed to look kindly at them. Marko climbed first onto the Fire Pegasus, then Blaise sat behind him and put her hands around his waist to hold onto him.  
  
'Go Kera!' roared gleefully Hagrid, slapping the horse on its hindquarters, like to Buckbeak.  
  
Kera immediately spread her fiery red wings and soared into the sky. Blaise held on tighter to Marko, whilst Marko seemed to be enjoying it. Finally, Blaise began to relax the smooth ride and enjoy it also. Kera did a few laps of circles in the air, and then flew downwards gently, landing smoothly on the ground.  
  
The students, even the Slytherins, cheered. Marko and Blaise slid off Kera. Bliase trudged off uncertainly on her wobbly feet to the Slytherins, while Marko trotted to the Gryffindors.  
  
'Bravo Mr. Veljkovich and Miss Zabini,' clapped a teacher who had just joined them, Professor Archlight.  
  
'I just came here to announce that there will be a Dueling Session today, at 6 o'clock in the Great Hall,' continued Archlight,' I want all of you to come for only this session. Don't be late.'  
  
With that, she walked off, leaving the students to get on with their lesson and talk excitedly about the Dueling Session.  
  
********  
  
'Archlight asked me to duel with her?' asked Severus,' This afternoon? She reminds me of Lockhart!'  
  
Sibyl nodded.  
  
'Except you won't be her assistant, you will just show the students how to duel,' continued Sibyl,' It starts in half an hour.'  
  
'She wants to humiliate me!' growled Snape,' But she won't, no she won't!'  
  
'You'll show her, I believe in you.' Said Sibyl, looking into his eyes.  
  
Severus shook his head, but stopped when he remembered something. A smirk suddenly formed on his face.  
  
'Alright, I'll go.' He answered defiantly.  
  
******  
  
Almost all of the students in Hogwarts came this afternoon to the Great Hall. Justice chuckled as more students came in. She could finally show them how their Potions Master is a bad duller. He couldn't possibly be better than her. Why is she feeling nervous? Slytherins will never win, but the Houses of Light will.  
  
Snape stalked onto the stage, joining her. It was six exactly.  
  
'Please be quiet students!' ordered Justice, when they finally settled down, she began,' Welcome to the Dueling Session. It will take place only once, today, just for a little fun and practice.'  
  
She looked around.  
  
'Professor Snape and I will do a little..demonstration. Now watch very carefully. All kinds of spells, except dark spells, may be used in this session.' Justice said.  
  
Severus and Justice faced each other and took a little bow, and got themselves into position.  
  
'Ready?' breathed Justice,' One, two, three!'  
  
'Serpentum Lacertus!' yelled Snape.  
  
'Densauego!' screamed Justice.  
  
The spells hit each other, bounced on the walls and the same curses hit back the casters. Archlight's teeth began to grow rapidly, while Snape's skin was turning somehow...scaly, like a snake or a lizard. Fresh light green scales erupted all over his body, but spared his face, which was normal. But it didn't stop there.  
  
'Stupefy!' ordered Snape.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' shrieked Justice, hardly through her large teeth.  
  
This time the spells ricocheted off and disappeared. Then it was final.  
  
'Stupefy!' said this time Archlight.  
  
'Expelliarms!' said Severus.  
  
The spells bounced off it the wall, and again hit their master. Severus was suddenly disarmed, and Archlight was unconscious. Snape strode over to her.  
  
'Finite Incantem.' He spoke.  
  
Archlight regained her consciousness and Snape lost his scales. She frowned and got up.  
  
'Come on! Get a partner!' she snapped, angry that her plan didn't work.  
  
Snape allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, but went to put students into partners.  
  
Archlight scowled all the time. One day, she thought, one day you'll see...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So? Come on everyone! Why don't you review? I feel as if I'm getting the least reviews in fanficion history! Stay tuned for the next chapter... 


	9. The Manticore

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
///////////  
  
  
  
'Wonderful work, Uncle Severus! Brilliant!' cheered Ruby.  
  
Even after that duel, Severus couldn't heal Archlight's huge, chipmunk-like teeth, so she had to go to the Hospital Wing. If he wasn't wrong, Madam Pomphrey was at this moment cursing off Archlight's teeth, for them to fall off. The very thought made him snicker.  
  
Serves her right, Severus thought, when she wanted to duel with me. She doesn't know what spells I'm capable of...  
  
'I must say that it was very well thought of, when you Stupified her!' joined in Sibyl.  
  
Severus gave a small smile. Very humiliating for Archlight, he thought.  
  
He suddenly turned to Ruby, whose eyes were glistening with mirth.  
  
'Did you do your lessons?' asked Snape sharply.  
  
'Of course I have!' yawned Ruby,' Its 9 o'clock at night, you know!'  
  
Severus looked pleased.  
  
'Can I take a little walk, Uncle?' asked hopefully Ruby,' I will be back soon.'  
  
Snape nodded in agreement. Ruby left the room happily and went down the corridor.  
  
'She must know every secret passage in Hogwarts!' laughed Sibyl,' Ruby really has an adventurous spirit inside her!'  
  
But Severus was looking at Sibyl in a strange way. She noticed it and suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
'What is it?' asked Sibyl curiously.  
  
Severus just realised what he was doing and quickly looked away.  
  
'Its just that..you look really pretty when you're laughing in the candlelight,' he murmured, looking with great interest to the stone wall.  
  
Sibyl blushed at the compliment and also looked away.  
  
'How are the students in your class?' hastily said Sibyl, changing the subject,' My ones won't listen, they keep daydreaming and...'  
  
*******  
  
Draco looked up the corridor when he stepped out of the Slytherin dorm. No one was there.  
  
Draco held on tighter to his Nimbus 2001 and quietly snuck out. Last thing he needed now was Filch, and everything will go to pieces.  
  
He went down the staircase and came in front of the door. He pulled the door open and stepped outside Hogwarts. He was now in the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Draco began doing this often: he would creep out at night and start training for Quidditch in secret. He must defeat Potter for once, that idiot is stealing his House's glory.  
  
Draco stepped into the middle of the field, and kicked off the ground. He flew gracefully around, making sudden movements, like flying down suddenly instead of up.  
  
But he didn't notice a girl hiding in the shadows, the girl who always watched him practice, the girl who always nurtured the small crush she had on him. She watched him dreamily, when suddenly something caught her eye.  
  
From the Forbidden Forest, a strange creature came out: it looked like a lion, but had a scorpion tail instead of a lion's one. Out of its back spurted two large wings, which looked the same as a dragon's. With horror she realised what it was...  
  
The creature kicked off the ground and began silently following Draco. Without another thought, she put her fingers into her lips and gave a shrill whistle.  
  
The Fire Pegasus, Kera, suddenly came from the forest and flew towards her. The girl climbed on Kera's back, kicked her heels into the Pegasus' belly, and lifted off, following Draco.  
  
Draco swerved around and also saw that the monster was following him. He made a sudden dive, and the creature missed to claw him. But it had knocked the broom from underneath Draco, so Draco fell towards the ground at a high speed.  
  
When he thought that he was near the end of his life, he clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly, he landed on a furry back and was flying again! He opened his eyes and saw a girl holding him. He never saw her before, even though she was his age.  
  
'Hang on!' she whispered.  
  
They swerved away from the creature, which was going to claw at them, and Kera brought them in front of the doors of Hogwarts. They quickly slid off Kera's back and ran inside.  
  
Puffing and panting, they held onto the staircase for support.  
  
'Thanks.' Said gratefully Draco.  
  
The girl smiled and took out her hand.  
  
'My name is Ruby,' she said,' Ruby Severina Hogwarts.'  
  
******  
  
'So you said that a Manticore was chasing Mr. Malfoy?!' asked Dumbledore in surprise,' I didn't know that they were in these woods!'  
  
'And they aren't!' hissed Snape,' Riddle brought them here for revange! I know it!'  
  
Dumbledore was thoughtful. Fawkes flew off his perch and sat on Draco's shoulder. Draco petted the bird, feeling secure.  
  
'I will have to take 10 points from Slytherin for sneaking out at night, Mr. Malfoy,' decided Dumbledore,' but I'm sorry that you had to meet with this creature. Luckily, Ruby here has saved you.'  
  
Draco nodded dumbly. He looked at Ruby, who looked back to him.  
  
'That will be all.' Finished Dumbledore.  
  
Draco and Ruby stepped outside in utter silence. After a while Draco had to ask her something.  
  
'Which House are you in? Gryffindor?' he asked curiously.  
  
Ruby smiled and began to tell her story.  
  
*********  
  
'I feel that Voldemort wants something more,' whispered Severus when they left,' he wants the potion that the newcomers had brought. What is that potion Albus?'  
  
Albus looked at him sternly.  
  
'You will find out Severus, all in good time.' Answered Dumbledore.  
  
Severus watched through the window.  
  
'I'm afraid,' Severus spoke,' and worried for my Slytherins. No body seems to trust them and I will do anything to help them.'  
  
'You will, with the help of Ruby and Draco,' smiled kindly Dumbledore,' now, I have to go to bed. Its getting pretty cold at night, isn't it Severus?'  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter finished! You didn't know Ruby liked Draco? Tut, tut, you should pay more attention. Please review! 


	10. Inner Power

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly,  
  
Why don't you stop that hate inside,  
  
You're frozen, when your heart is not open.  
  
('Frozen' sang by Madonna. Ok, I know some words aren't correct, but they are similar.)  
  
///////////  
  
Severus Snape stalked the halls of Hogwarts while the students watched him. He was having a bad day. The Hufflepuff first year had melted one of his cauldrons and managed to make a simple cooling potion explode. Severus had to heal the whole class who suddenly began to grow purple hair all over their bodies. That boy reminded him of Longbottom.  
  
Severus went to his quarters and sat on the bed. He will have soon the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years to teach. Wonderful. Another meeting with the Potter brat and his two cronies, Ginger Head Weasley and Know It All Granger.  
  
Severus groaned. An awful headache was coming up, and he had to heal it soon. He walked towards his cabinet where his private potions were stored. He opened it and looked around. Severus spotted the potion and took a gulp from it.  
  
The potion seemed to be working, so he put it back, but something caught his eye. A small bottle of Dragon blood was sitting in the corner, where the red blood sparkled mysteriously. It looked appetizing, it was beautifully red and seemed to be able to flow smoothly, warmly..  
  
Suddenly, Severus felt sick. He quickly closed to cabinet and leaned against it. What was that all about? He was never drawn to blood before.  
  
Of course he could stand it, he was a Potions Master and had some vampire blood in him. But he never saw blood attractive before.  
  
Severus frowned. Could it be that his vampire part was getting stronger than his human one? That was Chinese Moonshine Dragon's blood, one of the favorite bloods for vampires, along with human.  
  
He shook that thought out of his head when he saw it was time to teach. He silently left the room.  
  
*******  
  
'Have you done the Potions homework that Snape set for us? It took me ages to do it!' moaned Ron, as they made way to the dungeons.  
  
'Oh come on, Ron!' protested Hermione,' It wasn't that bad! At least we didn't do three rolls of parchment!'  
  
'No, we did four!' grumbled Ron.  
  
They quietly stepped inside the classroom and sat into their seats. Snape was already there.  
  
'Today were are going to do Barthemius Healing Potion, one of the hardest Healing Potions that could be made,' announced Snape while the rest of the class groaned,' this potion has an amazing ability to bring back energy to one person and heal him from most inner injuries when drank.'  
  
He turned around to write on the blackboard the ingredients, when he the headache suddenly came back to him, throbbing and more painful than before. Severus stopped writing, and held onto the edge of the board for a bit of support. He could hear voices, strange language and dark words.  
  
Snape pushed it to the back of his mind and continued writing. When he finally finished, he turned around to the class and the headache stopped along with the voices.  
  
The students took out the ingredients. One of them was newt's blood. It looked so velvety, so nice..  
  
Severus quickly snapped out of it. He must sort out this problem soon, when the class ends.  
  
Harry noticed it also, he could feel some powerful inner strength coming from Snape, something that Snape had in him for a very long time.  
  
But Harry just continued chopping his adder's body.  
  
*********  
  
Severus went down to Pomphery for help after a lot of thinking. He didn't want any help, but he couldn't solve the problem, so he went down to her.  
  
Poppy Pomphery raised an eyebrow when she looked at him. She hadn't expected this from Snape, and he wasn't one of her favorite people. Snape explained to her the problem, and she can't think of an answer either.  
  
To their surprise, Justice Archlight came the second time to the Hospital Wing, looking very snobbish.  
  
'What are you doing here Snape? Having some problems?' she slyly asked.  
  
'Not really, I don't.' Snarled Snape,' After all, you do take unfairly points from my house and give it to the other, you humiliate my students in front of everyone and today you have taken 50 points from one of my first years because she was humming a bit. No, I don't have any problems at all.'  
  
Justice clucked her tongue.  
  
'I have just met your girlfriend a few nights ago, and she seemed stubborn on not to talk about your health.' Smirked Archlight, giving a fake concerned voice,' Poor Slytherins, they will not have their Head to protect them everywhere from harm.'  
  
'Of course they won't have me,' said coolly Snape,' because they are smarter than the other Houses that they don't even need a babysitter to protect them from a big-headed idiot such as you.'  
  
Justice's smile suddenly curled into a snarl.  
  
'How dare you insult me?' growled Archlight,' Do you know of what I'm capable of doing to you?'  
  
'What? Make your teeth grow longer instead?' Jeered Severus.  
  
'I may find out your little secret, and in the meantime, I will have some fun taking away points from your House!' Said triumphantly Justice.  
  
She turned her heel ready to walk out, when Severus felt suddenly that his blood was beginning to boil. It grew stronger, a radiating heat was around him, and he could feel his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
  
Suddenly, the jars filled with medicines that sat on the shelves exploded, seeping onto the floor. Justice turned around surprised, but found herself mysteriously by the energy being flung off the spot, and sent crashing onto the hospital beds.  
  
The feet of Archlight, where Severus was staring when she was about to leave, were covered in a thin layer of ice.  
  
************  
  
'It was a sudden outburst of energy Severus,' said calmly Dumbledore,' no need to be nervous.'  
  
Severus sat in his chair, while Professors Trelawney and McGonagall were sitting next to him on different chairs. Trelawney looked symathically at him, while McGonagall looked coldly and hostile at him.  
  
Sibyl was near the Hospital when this happened, while Minerva was in Dumbledore's office when Severus was brought up by Sibyl and the angry Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was behind them.  
  
Justice Archlight was excused from this conversation, while Severus told everything to Dumbledore. Severus was strangely shivering and looked around frantically around the room, as if he was searching to escape, quite unlike him.  
  
'But what is so special about this?' asked tiredly McGonagall.  
  
' This inner force,' whispered Snape,' I have used against my own father, Claudius Snape!'  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! Oh my, what has Severus used against his own father?! Review for this chapter and wait for the next to find out! 


	11. The vampire half

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
///////////  
  
  
  
Silence haunted the room.  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Sibyl shakily.  
  
McGonagall cocked an eyebrow, while Dumbledore mysteriously watched Severus, trying to understand what he meant to say by that.  
  
Severus took a deep breath, and began the story.  
  
*********  
  
21 years ago...  
  
15 year old Severus Snape entered his home, the Snape Manor. He was picked up by the House Elf, Milly, from the train station. It was the beginning of the summer holidays, and as usual, his father never came to pick him up. Milly did that instead.  
  
They had traveled by floo powder from the nearest wizard shop, and were transported to Snape Manor. Severus cleaned the soot away from his black robes as he stepped from the fireplace, while Milly took his trunk upstairs to his room.  
  
Severus took a deep breath and went towards the library. It was filled with shelves of ancient books, old since the times of the ancient Greeks and the Founder's times.  
  
At the end of that magnificent library was an ebony table, with a tall dark wizard sitting next to it: Claudius Snape, Severus' father.  
  
'You are late!' Claudius Snape hissed.  
  
'I am sorry father, the train was over crowded, and I'm only a few minutes late,' answered Severus, a tall lad, who looked just like his father, but only had his mother's eyes.  
  
'Few minutes means a lot!' barked his father.  
  
Severus was silent.  
  
'It was Milly's fault, wasn't it? Well, she'll be punished,' growled Claudius,' Milly!'  
  
Once Claudius called, Milly appeared next to him.  
  
'Yes sir?' she squeaked.  
  
'You were late,' snarled Claudius, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Poor Milly squealed with fear, as Claudius Snape grabbed her large ears, and was ready to beat her with his own hands.  
  
'Stop!' cried out Severus,' Father, it wasn't her fault!'  
  
Claudius threw Milly aside, and with all his might slapped Severus across his face. Severus winced, but didn't back down.  
  
'Foolish boy! How dare you stand up to such a degrading creature?' roared Claudius, 'I have come to talk about your marks. You did badly in Transfiguration..again.'  
  
Severus shifted uneasily.  
  
'In Transfiguration we must set our true characters free,' explained Severus,' you know I can't do that father, I must always keep on my mask and never show my true character.'  
  
Quick as a snake, Claudius grabbed Severus' hair, and dragged him out of the library.  
  
'You must be perfect in everything,' whispered Claudius,' I will show you what real discipline is!'  
  
He threw Severus onto the floor, and kicked his ribs, cracking one of them. Claudius went and picked up a whip that was hanging onto the wall. He hurled the biting whip onto Severus, causing him to recoil in agony.  
  
Claudius began mercilessly beating his son, without stopping, that even little drops of blood began staining the carpet and the walls.  
  
A horrible headache suddenly came onto Severus, along with the throbbing endless pain that his father was inflicting on him. Severus began hearing angry voices inside his head, and could feel the mad pulse of his heart.  
  
Severus looked up at his father, with a strange fire, or ice, in his eyes. But his father didn't notice it.  
  
'Leave me alone!' yelled Severus, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
It seemed that Claudius had pushed his son towards the very edge of sanity that he was clinging on to. Severus heard a crash and the beating stopped.  
  
He opened his eyes and a shocking sight met his sight. His father was flung back against the wall by a mysterious force, and he was covered in a thin layer of ice.  
  
********  
  
'What happened then?' asked quietly Dumbledore in the present.  
  
'Milly found me and helped healing my injuries,' whispered Snape, eyes downcast,' Father regained his consciousness when the ice had melted, but he never beat me that badly again.'  
  
Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath. Sibyl had her eyes also downcast, while McGonagall looked shocked by this story. This was something she hadn't expected.  
  
'I'm sorry Severus,' said Dumbledore guiltily,' I should have paid more attention on how you were treated at home, and on the other Slytherins.'  
  
Severus looked up, with a new light in his eyes.  
  
'You didn't help me,' spoke Severus,' but you could help the Slytherins that we have now.'  
  
Suddenly, into the room barged Professor Sprout, who seemed breathless.  
  
'Headmaster!' she cried out,' A manticore...it is in the Great Hall! The students are in danger!'  
  
Dumbledore stood up defiantly, looking determined.  
  
'Teachers protect the students! Stop the manticore!' yelled Dumbledore.  
  
All the staff ran into the Great Hall. About 11 students were trembling in a corner as the manticore advanced on them. It opened its jaws and roared at them. Students of the school gathered outside the Hall, waiting intimately at what was going to happen.  
  
Manticores resist many spells, even the Stupify that Professor Flitwick aimed at it. The manticore hit Flitwick with his powerful tail and sent the Charms teacher sprawling on the floor, unarmed.  
  
The manticore now went towards Flitwick, and no one could stop this creature now.  
  
Severus didn't know what he was doing. He felt his nails lengthening into long claws and his fangs getting longer. His body began producing a strange aura around him, and his skin wasn't greasy anymore, but beautifully pale like a pearl. His hair became silky and began to fall around his shoulders in little waves. He would have been wonderful, if his face didn't begin to suddenly snarl and growl dangerously.  
  
Severus bounded to the limp for of Professor Flitwick and suddenly began to speak in a strange, different language that sounded so dark, cruel and deadly.  
  
The manticore snarled back at him, but then Severus' eyes began to turn a yellowish-green color, a hypnotizing stare.  
  
Amazingly, the manticore whimpered and its tail went between its legs like a wounded creature. It lay down onto the floor and continued simpering.  
  
Severus picked Fliwick gently up, while his white fangs curled in his yellowish teeth, the grease returned and his eyes became a normal colour.  
  
He handed Flitwick to Hagrid, who looked dumbly back at him in surprise. The students were frantically whispering to each other, so were the teachers, looking and watching in his direction. The aura disappeared around Severus, and he left the Great Hall without a word, not turning to anybody.  
  
Justice Archlight found out the secret, and her blood began to boil.  
  
So, I was right, you are a half vampire, the thoughts inside her boiled, just the more reason for me to be more cruel to you...  
  
Author's Note: Ah, yes! I finished this chapter. Pretty creepy on how Severus was tortured by his own father and how he scared the manticore! Please review! 


	12. The Missing Potion

The Vampire Half 2 Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
It's a cruel, cruel, cruel summer,  
  
Leaving me here on my own,  
  
It's a cruel, cruel, cruel summer,  
  
When you're gone.  
  
('Cruel Summer' sang by Ace of Base) ///////////  
  
'I still can't believe what happened out there!' one of the students hushed,' Snape, a vampire? Who'd have thought!'  
  
'A half vampire actually,' a girl said studiously.  
  
'But still, he didn't look so bad in that form,' said another student,' quite handsome actually, only if he wasn't snarling at the manticore.'  
  
The students have been talking about this incident for days now, and there seemed no stopping of it. Justice Archlight began being more snappy in lessons, deducting more points than supposed from Slytherin for no apparent reason.  
  
Down in the dungeons, Snape sulked in his empty classroom. He was done teaching for the day, so he decided to go down to his quarters.  
  
Once he arrived there and closed the door, a knock came behind the door.  
  
'Enter.' Drawled Snape.  
  
Sibyl Trelawney opened the door.  
  
'Finished with your classes also?' she asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
'Of course,' he said, looking at her.  
  
Sibyl closed the door behind her. The spear that was resting on the mantle caught her eye.  
  
'Beautiful, isn't it?' murmured Snape, looking in her direction.  
  
'Can I touch it?' Sibyl asked quietly.  
  
Severus nodded and handed her the spear. Sibyl watched at it in amazement and stroked it.  
  
'All the students can talk about now is about how you handled the manticore,' she whispered,' I'm pretty amazed myself.'  
  
Severus stood up, walked towards the empty fireplace and stared hardly at it.  
  
'That is the strange part,' he spoke,' manticores feed on humans and vampires. They don't cower away from them.'  
  
Sibyl bit her lip and gave it a thought. Severus was right, the manticore did act strangely.  
  
'Do you know why I love the dungeons?' asked Severus, turning to Sibyl.  
  
Sibyl shook her head.  
  
'Because that was the place where my father wouldn't hurt me,' he said, his eyes glinting,' father was afraid of cellars and dungeons, because ghosts in my home haunted those places. Ghosts of people that my father had killed.  
  
'It was the only place where I could practice the dark spells and my skill at potions. I began at the age of six, did you know? Once I would come from school for the holidays, I would try to get into the cellar, before father has boarded it.'  
  
Severus took the spear from Sibyl's hands and looked at it. The greenish- silvery glow surrounded him, and for a moment Severus looked like a god of darkness.  
  
'I always feel better when I'm in contact with it.' Said Severus.  
  
Sibyl advanced toward him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, a yell interrupted their peaceful moment. They pulled apart and bounded up the stairs.  
  
The yell came from a room where the Serbian Charms teacher, Vesna Gvozdenovich, was sleeping. When they entered the room, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Headmaster Zmajevich and Dushan Popovich were there.  
  
Vesna looked pale and was shivering.  
  
'The potion has been stolen!' she shrieked.  
  
Zmajevich stalked to the drawer of the table where the potion was kept. It was empty.  
  
'Damn!' he growled, banging his fist against the table,' I told you to be more careful Vesna!'  
  
'How was I supposed to know?' she bit back,' I just went to the kitchens for some food, and then: Bang! It was gone!'  
  
The foreigners began arguing something in Serbian, when Dumbledore interrupted them.  
  
'Can you please tell me what is in that potion that Voldemort badly wants?' demanded Dumbledore.  
  
The Serbians grew quiet.  
  
'The manticore was sent here not only to cause revenge, but also to cause diversion,' spoke up the Transfiguration teacher, Dushan,' We kept hiding the potion in turns in our rooms. I went up to my room while Professor Snape was with the manticore, to check up about the potion. In my room I saw a small man, rummaging through the drawers. I called out, but he turned himself into a rat and disappeared.'  
  
'Wormtail!' hissed Snape.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. 'So what was in the potion?' he asked.  
  
Dushan took a deep breath.  
  
'Tortura Nox.' He said.  
  
'What?' cried out McGonagall,' But it's a powerful torturing potion!'  
  
Zmajevich nodded.  
  
'And it is the only poison that can kill Voldemort!' he added,' But now Voldemort is going to use it against us!'  
  
Dumbledore went pale.  
  
'Organize a search party,' ordered Dumbledore,' Wormtail can't be far!'  
  
*******  
  
'Nagini, do you think Wormtail is going to succeed?' asked Voldemort.  
  
Nagini hissed in agreement.  
  
'Our little spy is blending in perfectly,' chuckled Voldemort,' It'll be the end of Harry then!'  
  
Author's Note: Who is the spy? Hmmm...will they catch Wormtail? Please review and wait for the next chapter. 


	13. The Search Party

The Vampire Half 2  
  
Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
///////////  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione soon joined the little group in the room. Headmaster Dumbledore turned to them.  
  
'Harry, run down and tell the other Serbian children to join the search party. Tell Ruby too.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded and went outside, with confused Hermione and Ron trailing behind him. When they were gone, Dumbledore turned to Severus and Sibyl.  
  
'You two will inform Lablanche and Todorov,' he informed,' we need more people in this search party. Meet us in front of the Forbidden Forest.'  
  
Sibyl and Severus went out of the room. They went down the stairs and into Snape's quarters. Snape pointed is wand to the empty fireplace, and at once the fire crackled with life. Severus came to his desk, took out the Floo powder from a jar and threw it into the fire.  
  
'Potions quarters in Beauxbatons!' called Snape into the fire as he stepped in.  
  
He immediately disappeared. Sibyl waited anxiously for his return, when through the fire stepped out Jade Lablanche with the escort of Severus. Jade was a beautiful as ever: she wore a nice knee-length dark cherry coat, with a black French beret cap on her head.  
  
'Oh wait, I forgot something!' exclaimed Jade in her slight French accent.  
  
She turned back, poked her head through the fire, and called out' Thunder! Lightning! Come here!'  
  
Jade pulled her head back, and suddenly out of the emerald fire jumped out two wolves: one was silvery white like Jade's hair, and the other was pitch black like Snape's robes. They both had piercing amber eyes.  
  
'Aren't they beautiful?' asked Jade, beaming,' I got Thunder,' she patted the black wolf,' when I began my schooling in Beauxbatons. In Beauxbatons the animals which we are allowed to keep are wolves, owls or cats. He is wonderful, extremely faithful and intelligent. And Lightning,' she motioned to the white wolf,' I got her when I graduated from university. She can smell an enemy a mile away, and is excellent at tracking. Lightning can't be fooled easily.'  
  
Severus took another pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
'Potions Quarters in Durmstrang!' he called.  
  
He went again into the fire, and like last time, returned back with Ivan Todorov. Ivan looked around and spotted Jade's two pets.  
  
'You brought zem along? Good choice.' He inspected.  
  
The group went out of the room, all the way to the start of the Forbidden Forest. There waited the rest of the party: Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Zlatiznak professors, the Serbian students, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ruby, Draco and Blaise Zabini.  
  
'What are they doing here?' inquired Snape, motioning to Draco and Blaise.  
  
'Marko Veljkovich invited Miss Zabini to come along, and Ruby invited Mr. Malfoy,' explained Dumbledore,' I didn't object.'  
  
Dumbledore looked around.  
  
'Everybody here?' called the Headmaster,' Good. We will divide ourselves into groups. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ruby will go together to investigate the South-west part of the forest. The Zlatiznak professors and myself will go to the North-west part. Marko, Zoran, Tara, Ivana and Blaise will go to the South-east. The rest: Severus, Sibyl, Jade and Ivan will look at the North-east.'  
  
And with those orders they separated.  
  
******* (Zoran's group)  
  
Zoran, Tara, Ivana, Marko and Blaise were walking through the snow in their part. Little Ivana shivered, and Tara took off her Cloak and put it around her.  
  
'How can they just miss the potion?' grumbled Zoran,' Aren't they supposed to keep an eye on it?'  
  
'Oh, come on,' moaned Tara,' The manticore was used as a diversion, remember? It was pretty successful, no body ever thought about checking the potion. There are a million ways to steal it then.'  
  
'All the more to keep it under guard!' muttered Zoran under his breath in Serbian.  
  
Blaise gave a little shiver when she heard the wolves howl in the distance.  
  
'Don't worry,' calmed her Marko gently,' Its only Thunder and Lighting. No harm will come to you when I'm here.'  
  
Blaise smiled gratefully.  
  
'Ah, love, love, love!' teased him Ivana in their native languae.  
  
'Oh, shut up!' mumbled Marko, going red.  
  
*********  
  
(Harry's group)  
  
'So you were really kept in secret all these years?' asked amazed Hermione, once they told her the story about Ruby.  
  
'It took you long to notice that someone was taking Harry mysteriously through the year, and you didn't do anything about it?' sniggered Draco.  
  
'Shut up, Malfoy!' growled Ron, ready to punch him.  
  
Ruby stepped in front, and her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
'You really have overblown heads, don't you Gryffindors?' raised Ruby an eyebrow.  
  
'Leave him alone!' cried out Hemione as she came to Ron's aid. It was known that she had feelings for him.  
  
'Or what?' sneered Ruby, suddenly feeling angry,' You'll bore me with your knowledge how you know 'Hogwarts: A History'? Don't mess with me!' added Ruby, growling.  
  
Hermione visibly whimpered and suddenly she didn't look so Gryffindorish, such a bossy know-it-all. * I love reading books, and I can be a nerd sometimes, but I am not bossy around it! *  
  
Ron looked angry, but a person whom you least expect stopped the argument: Draco.  
  
'Stop arguing!' he ordered,' We have to find Wormtail!'  
  
They immediately hushed. Harry watched him in amazement.  
  
'You're right, Draco.' Agreed Hermione.  
  
'Hermione!' Gasped shocked Ron.  
  
'Oh, for once leave that grudge aside and join forces together,' snapped Hermione.  
  
They looked around. Harry noticed something in the distance..  
  
'Follow that shadow!' cried out Harry, as the others ran behind him.  
  
********  
  
(Severus' group)  
  
'Did he find anything?' inquired Severus.  
  
Jade shook her head.  
  
'Nothing. Lightning is the better tracker, let's see if she finds something,' said Jade.  
  
Lightning sniffed around the bushes suspiciously. Then she started to growl.  
  
'She has picked up scent,' whispered Jade,' follow her.'  
  
They followed the snowy wolf behind the bushes, and suddenly she stopped. Lightning pointed in the direction she was looking, and from the distance there was a shadowy outline of a man.  
  
'Wormtail!' yelled Ivan.  
  
' Get him Thunder!' ordered Jade.  
  
Thunder growled and bounded towards Wormtail. Wormtail turned around, and was surprised when Thunder sank his teeth into Wormtail's leg. But Wormtail pulled out his wand, shot a curse at the wolf, rendering it unconscious.  
  
'Thunder!' cried Jade.  
  
Harry's group was advancing on the opposite side. Now Wormtail was on the boundary of all Hogwarts protection spell. If he went to the other side, he will apparate, and they will lose him.  
  
Wormtail whipped around and shot a curse at all the people around him. It hit Harry, Hermione, Tara, Marko and Sibyl. They collapsed onto the floor. Quick as a flash, Wormtail seized the chance to escape, so he crossed the boundary line and apparated.  
  
They all tended to the hurt. Severus dropped down next to Sibyl, and put her head into his arms.  
  
' Don't worry,' she said weakly,' Its not serious. Just a little spell which makes people bound back and weakens them..'  
  
With those last words, Sibyl lost consciousness.  
  
Suddenly, above them flew a huge familiar dragon. It landed down next to them. No words were needed. The dragon nodded, and let them put the hurt wizards and witches on him.  
  
'Thank you, Rastko,' whispered Snape, as the Headmaster of Zlatiznak in his Animagus form spread his wings and flew towards Hogwarts.  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, now Voldemort has the potion! What will he do? The spy isn't who you think! Hint: It isn't Justice Archlight!  
  
Like this chapter? Hate it? All the same, just REVIEW! 


	14. Enemy at the Gates

The Vampire Half 2  
  
Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
You are my, my angel,  
  
You are my one desire,  
  
You are my, my angel,  
  
You are my one and only.  
  
('Angel' a reggae song sang by (?) Shaggy?)  
  
///////////  
  
'You have the potion, Wormtail?' demanded Voldemort, when Wormtail apparated.  
  
'Yes, my lord,' said humbly Wormtail, handing the potion to his master.  
  
Voldemort took it and smiled. He frowned when he saw Wormtail's damaged leg, caused by Thunder.  
  
'What is wrong with your leg?' hissed Voldemort.  
  
'Nothing serious Master,' said Wormtail uncomfortably,' only a wolf from the hunting party bit me, but I knocked it off.'  
  
'Never mind, for now I have the potion!' exclaimed triumphantly Voldemort, his eyes gleaming.  
  
'May I ask who are you going to poison, Master?' inquired Wormtail.  
  
'Wormtail, Wormtail, not many wizards know that the potion may be used for something else,' spoke Voldemort, looking at the potion,' now I have my army with this potion!'  
  
**********  
  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes. His sight was fuzzy because he didn't wear glasses. He reached to the small bedside table, and slipped his glasses on.  
  
He was in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. Everyone was awake. Madam Pomphrey had just now been tending to Draco, who rejected her help.  
  
'Have some chocolate, dear,' cooed Madam Pomphrey, as she shoved a huge block of chocolate into Malfoy's mouth.  
  
Draco choked and swallowed the chocolate. Near him, Snape was talking with Trelawney.  
  
'Are you sure that you aren't hurt?' he asked concernedly.  
  
'Of course Severus,' Sibyl scoffed,' no need acting like a hen over a chick.'  
  
In the room was also Dumbledore, who spoke to Madam Pomphrey and the other Serbian Professors.  
  
Harry dragged himself to full height.  
  
'You're awake!' cried out Pomphrey, as he brought a slab of chocolate to him,' Here, have this!'  
  
Harry took the chocolate from her hands. Dumbledore went towards, him smiling.  
  
'Welcome back, Harry,' he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
'Professor, what will Voldemort do with the potion, once he got it?' asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore thought.  
  
'Probably he will try to poison other people,' said Dumbledore slowly, frowning.  
  
'Not necessarily,' interrupted them Professor Snape.  
  
Now everyone in the room was looking at them.  
  
'What do you mean Severus?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'The potion can be used for other purposes,' spoke Snape,' Tortura Nox can be reversed into something else. Not many people know that, but with Tortura Nox you can make a strong army. Not big, but strong enough.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' snapped Justice Archlight, who was also in the room.  
  
'All you need is some dark earth and a bit of Hydrochloric acid,' said Snape impatiently,' you pour onto the mixture the potion, and out of it will rise people, real people, but are an electric blue colour and have yellow eyes. They are stronger than ordinary humans, and they aren't alive.  
  
'If you hurt those people, they will just become stronger and bigger than before.'  
  
Everyone was silent. There was a pregnant pause.  
  
'What shall we do?' whispered Tara, ' What shall we fight them with?'  
  
Severus looked up as if he was thinking.  
  
'The only spell that they can be killed with is the Patronus spell. But you need a lot of energy to release this spell, so we need almost everyone to fight. Students won't fight, but the Prefects, the staff and the rest will fight.' Said Snape quietly,' But you have to be quick, for once the creatures put their hand on the ground, fire will sprout from the grass.'  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
'Well, the only thing we can do now is wait,' concluded Dumbledore.  
  
There were murmurs of agreement.  
  
Ivana clung tightly to he sister, and Tara looked stony-faced. Marko and Blaise huddled towards together, while everyone else burst into a series of panics and worried thoughts.  
  
'Calm down!' ordered Dumbledore,' We must all stay together. You may never know what danger is out there.'  
  
Suddenly into the infirmary burst Ron. Harry just realised that he wasn't here. Ron was gasping for breath and clutching his chest.  
  
'Sorry that I wasn't here,' he choked,' but in front of the gates is Voldemort, with an army of some blue- electric people! They are breaking in now!'  
  
Author's Note: At last! Real action begins! You will soon find out who the spy is! Please review! 


	15. The spy

The Vampire Half 2  
  
Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
I'm lonely, lonely, lonely,  
  
I'm lonely, lonely in my life,  
  
I'm lonely, lonely, lonely,  
  
So God please help me to survive.  
  
('Lonely' sang by Nana.)  
  
///////////  
  
Ron had been right. As they came in front of the school, Voldemort and his army had been crashing into the gates. Severus had explained the creatures correctly. They looked like humans, but had an electric blue color and amber yellow eyes. The electricity had actually crackled around them, and they looked wild and dangerous.  
  
One of them bent down and touched the ground with his hand. Red fire immediately erupted from the spot and was spreading quickly.  
  
'We don't have any more time to waste!' barked Snape,' I know of a secret passage where some of us can sneak up behind them! Some of you come with me, we need to alert the creatures of the forest to fight with us!'  
  
Jade, Ivan and Sibyl agreed to join. They ran down a small corridor, until they came near to the Ravenclaw Dorms. There was one painting of a monk who was praying in front of an altar. They stopped in front of it.  
  
'Black tulip,' said Severus the password.  
  
The portrait swung sideways, revealing another corridor. The group went inside, while the painting swung shut behind them. They stumbled down the dark passageway, until they came in front of a small door.  
  
'Alohomora!' whispered Snape, and the door swung open.  
  
They came out from a cliff, where the door was hidden by reeds. They were now outside. The Shrieking Shack wasn't far away, and they were behind the army, outside the Hogwarts gates.  
  
'Hydrus! Kera!' called Snape.  
  
The rest were shocked to see Hydrus when he came out from the clump of trees, but calmed down when Kera came.  
  
'What is the matter?' hissed Hydrus in his language.  
  
'Hogwarts is under attack, and we need your help,' explained Severus,' Call the Centaurs to come and bring some of their potions with them. Those potions can also harm the creatures of the army!'  
  
Hydrus nodded, spread his plum coloured wings and flew up to go for help.  
  
'We will need to attack the army as soon as possible!' said Severus,' Jade, you have your pets with you?'  
  
Jade nodded as Thunder and Lightning growled in agreement at her side.  
  
'Ivan, you have you wand ready?' asked Severus, turning to Todorov, who nodded.  
  
'Sibyl, can you use your telepathy and tell us how many of those creatures are there?' inquired Severus.  
  
Sibyl closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel her self leaving her body, floating in the air and flying over the battlefield. Although she couldn't see them, knowledge seeped into her mind. Sibyl felt her soul floating back to her and settling back into her body.  
  
'There are 15.' Sibyl stated, opening her eyes.  
  
'Luckily Voldemort doesn't have much of the army, he is weak,' smirked Severus,' we will beat them, but it will be a small fight.'  
  
Suddenly, a familiar creature was flying towards them..Fawkes! He was coming from the battlefield and was singing in a panicky voice.  
  
'We have to hurry up!' Frowned Severus,' Hogwarts is in danger!'  
  
They went towards the battlefield. The creatures had already broke the gates down and were charging in.  
  
'Charge!' yelled Jade, as everyone began to attack the creatures from behind.  
  
Severus climbed onto Kera, and she flew up into the air. There was fire around Hogwarts, but fire doesn't hurt Fire Pegasi, like the phoenix.  
  
'Go to your master, and I'll follow!' Severus told Fawkes.  
  
Fawkes flew through the burning flames, and Kera followed. Fire licked at their sides, but it didn't hurt Severus. Fawkes suddenly flew down, and came towards Dumbledore, who was shooting his phoenix Patronus to the creatures.  
  
'Go and help the others!' called Dumbledore,' They are with Voldemort in the Astronomy Tower!'  
  
Severus nodded and shot a Patronus to the creatures for some help. The Patronus was in shape of a panther.  
  
Kera flew upwards towards towards the roof of Hogwarts. She landed on the roof, but there was still the pointed Astronomy Tower with the pointed roof.  
  
Severus jumped off Kera's back and ran up the stairs towards the room where the classroom was in. When he went inside, Severus had a shock.  
  
The students: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ruby, Tara, Ivana and Marko were cowering in the corner, disarmed, as the Dark Lord advanced on them. Zoran had been knocked out when he tried to protect them, and he was laying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Voldemort whipped around and saw Severus. He smiled.  
  
'Ah, just on time!' claimed Voldemort,' I am now going to show you my spy which you had never suspected, who had been with you all these years!'  
  
Voldemort, gestured to someone who was hiding in the shadows. As the person stepped into the light, everyone gasped.  
  
'Ron!' cried Hermione.  
  
Author's Note: Ron! Yes! HAHAHA! You never guessed him! Admit it! I hate that kid! You should have paid more attention to my hate list. I always thought that he was a spy! Flame me all you want! Just please Review! 


	16. The Final Battle

The Vampire Half 2  
  
Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
In my dreams God is talking to me,  
  
In my dreams I'm down on my knees,  
  
In my dreams I'm begging you please,  
  
Let my soul rest in peace.  
  
('Dreams' also sang by Nana.)  
  
///////////  
  
Ron smirked and nodded.  
  
'Why Ron?' whispered Harry in disbelief.  
  
'Because I'm tired of standing in your shadow, tired to be your sidekick,' said Ron angrily,' I'm not smart as Hermione or Percy, not successful as Bill or Charlie, and not interesting as Fred and George. Heck, even Ginny is more famous than me, since that Chamber of Secrets incident!  
  
'I'm poor, and I want to be better. You don't understand how horrible it is when somebody is making fun of your poverty! I'm sick of everything, and now it is my turn!'  
  
'Since when did you start working for Voldemort?' asked Hermione in a trembling voice.  
  
'Since end of third year,' snorted Ron,' and you were too stupid to notice it! Wormtail came to my house and told me that Voldemort will help me with my problems, make me famous, if I help him to bring Harry to downfall.'  
  
'So you let the creatures come to the gates quietly, put a spell on the trophy in the Third task to be a Portkey, and told Voldemort where the potion from the Serbian professors was hidden,' said Snape, beginning to understand.  
  
'I took Harry's Invisibility Cloak and saw where the potion was hidden. I acted innocent while Wormtail stole the potion. I'm actually a pretty good actor, if you paid more attention to me.' Shrugged Ron.  
  
'How could you?' yelled angrily Ruby.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed.  
  
'Ah, Ruby,' hissed the Dark Lord,' I knew your parents. Both from pure blood wizard, who didn't want to join me. Your father was a Gryffindor, and your mother a Slytherin, a rare combination. Your mother hid you in the Forest, while I killed your father. Your mother suffered the same fate a few hours later.'  
  
Ruby's fist clenched, and her eyes began to water.  
  
'But you will join them in a matter of minutes,' continued Voldemort,' once I finish Snape off.'  
  
Voldemort put some kind of an invisible border around them, so no one will come to help Severus.  
  
'Crucio.' Spat Voldemort, aiming at Severus.  
  
Severus was hit by the spell, but with his life force he ignored the pain.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' cried out Severus through the unbearable pain.  
  
Vodemort's wand flew to the side, but Voldemort had a few tricks up his sleeve. Voldemort was a powerful wizard so he shot a ball of red fire at Severus. Severus, also a powerful wizard, shot a green ball of fire, neutralizing the red aimed at him.  
  
Severus transformed into a panther, and jumped through the window. His paws caught at the stone bricks, and he scrambled up onto the steeply pointed roof of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Once at the top, Severus transformed himself back to a human. Suddenly, behind him appeared Voldemort, who was smiling cruelly.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' yelled Voldemort the spell, as Severus was bounded backwards.  
  
Severus was now holding himself at the edge of the roof of the Astronomy Tower. One slip, and he'll fall off into his doom. The January snow was beginning to form ice and it was very slippery.  
  
'Die like your mother!' boomed Voldemort.  
  
Severus concentrated on Voldemort's feet with all his might. He began to hear blood pounding in his ears. Ice was forming around Voldemort's feet...  
  
'Avada Ked-' began Voldemort, but stopped when he slipped on the ice that formed around his feet.  
  
He screamed and fell off the roof, plunging to his death. Severus looked down, and saw the lifeless form of Voldemort. The Dark Lord, the terror of the wizarding word, was dead.  
  
Severus felt that his fingers were slipping, when suddenly on the roof appeared Justice Archlight.  
  
'Help!' called Severus.  
  
Justice shook her head and laughed.  
  
'Help? What, the big, bad, Slytherin vampire needs help?' Justice laughed cruelly,' Why should I help you? No, I'll instead MAKE you meet your end!'  
  
She drew out her wand, but lost her balance when she went far towards the edge...  
  
Justice screamed and fell to her death, joining Voldemort.  
  
Severus could feel his fingers slipping, he couldn't hold on any longer. His fingers finally slipped and he fell down.  
  
He closed his eyes. That's it, he thought, I'm going to die..  
  
Suddenly, he landed onto something furry. He opened his eyes.  
  
'Hydrus!' cried out Snape.  
  
'You didn't know that I would come and help my favorite Slytherin?' asked Hydrus.  
  
Severus sighed in relief and clutched tighter to Hydrus' back, as Hydrus flew down towards the ending battlefield. The students, including Zoran, who regained his consciousness, were cheering from the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Voldemort and Archlight are dead, Severus thought as memories charged through his mind. No one to bother us anymore...  
  
Severus gave a yell of happiness, as Hydrus landed on the ground, where he was met by the tired teachers. His yell rang through the mountains clearly along with the other people's cheers.  
  
Author's Note: Only one more chapter left! Hooray! Voldemort and that bitch Archlight are dead! Writers always say that the new female DADA teacher should be good, but I decided to write the opposite! Please review! 


	17. Goodbyes

The Vampire Half 2  
  
Author's Note: At last! The long awaited Vampire Half 2 is back! I have at last finished Crazy Quest and began this story. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Justice Archlight and some other imaginary magical creatures and people. Don't worry about the Serbian language: you read it as it is written and you write it as you say it. For example: Rastko Zmajevich ( Ras-tko Zma-ye-vich).  
  
///////////  
  
'Well done Severus! You had finally defeated Voldemort! Now, he will never again cause terror and fear in both our worlds!' Congratulated Dumbledore.  
  
Severus frowned.  
  
'Are you sure that he is dead? Didn't his soul escape like last time?' asked Severus.  
  
'The Ministry of Magic found his body and checked that his spirit didn't disappear. Voldemort is now truly dead!' chuckled Dumbledore, wiping his glasses.  
  
But Severus still wasn't happy.  
  
'Is Archlight also dead?' he questioned.  
  
Dumbledore gave a sad sigh.  
  
'Alas, she is also dead. Quiet a mess when the Ministry found her.' Spoke Dumbledore.  
  
'She was unfair to my Slytherins,' hissed Severus, getting angry,' she almost killed me on that roof!'  
  
'Appearances may be deceiving, Severus,' protested Dumbledore.  
  
'Appearances? Appearances! She was doing it in front of everyone! And you didn't do anything about it!' shrieked Severus angrily.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head in defeat. Severus was right: he didn't do anything about it.  
  
'I'm still surprised that I was able to defeat Voldemort with my Inner Power,' let out Severus, as he fell back into the chair,' How did I have it in me for the first time?'  
  
Dumbledore smiled and stood up.  
  
'I have tried to explain you, when you told me the story about your father abusing you,' said Dumbledore,' but I couldn't, because the Manticore had come. You inherited your Inner Power from your grandmother, who was a vampire. Vampires have that Inner Power that they use when their anger gets to the highest point. At that point they get higher thirst for blood, just like you did, when you went to get that headache potion, and saw the bottle of dragon's blood.'  
  
Severus was stunned.  
  
'How did you...'He murmured.  
  
'I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, I have to know everything.' Chuckled Dumbledore.  
  
Severus was silent. Dumbledore reached for his drawer.  
  
'Lemon drop?' offered the Headmaster.  
  
'No thank you, Albus.' Muttered Severus.  
  
Albus took one.  
  
'And now I should tell you to go to sleep, for it was a rough day for us, especially you.' Shooed him Dumbledore.  
  
Severus stood up and left the room.  
  
********  
  
'Thank you for helping us,' said Rastko,' We couldn't have done it without you.'  
  
With that, the Headmaster of Zlatiznak transformed into a dragon.  
  
It Serbian students and teachers were ready to go home. Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ruby, Draco, Severus and Sibyl went out to wish them farwell.  
  
'You aren't such a bad boy after all,' Tara told Draco.  
  
'But I try to be one,' snickered Draco.  
  
Tara gave him a playful shove, and climbed onto the dragon, with Ivana who waved at them.  
  
Blaise's and Marko's parting was somewhat romantic.  
  
'I'll write to you!' said happily Marko.  
  
'You be careful there,' warned him Blaise,' I don't want you to be trampled on by a Hippogriff!'  
  
Marko laughed, while Zoran joined them, scowling.  
  
'Oh, hurry up, you lovebirds, we don't have all day!' bit impatiently Zoran.  
  
They both climbed the dragon.  
  
Meanwhile, the teachers were discussing amongst themselves.  
  
'I'll meet you again someday,' finished Dushan mysteriously,' I'm sure we will.'  
  
He left, leaving only Vesna, Severus and Sibyl.  
  
'It was nice being with you,' said Vesna, shaking their hands,' just remember: true love and friendship takes days, or even years to build, but can be destroyed in a second. Goodbye, my friends!'  
  
With that, she was the last one to climb onto the dragon. Everyone was ready to go. The Serbian Headmaster, in his animagi form, spread his wings, and flew away towards the South.  
  
They watched the Serbs disappear into the distance, and finally, they were gone from sight.  
  
The group went apart. They all thought about what happened in the past few days: death of Voldemort and Justice Archlight. Ron, even if he was a young boy, he was taken to Azkaban, punished for treason and attempted murder. He would be released in a year. It had a great impact on Molly and Arthur Weasley.  
  
  
  
As Severus and Sibyl walked down the corridor, they had a little talk.  
  
'Another adventure,' sighed Sibyl,' let's hope that it will be the last.'  
  
Severus nodded. He looked at her.  
  
She has nice eyes... he thought, and the hair isn't bad too, though, she is a bit thin...like me.  
  
'What are you looking at?' asked Sibyl, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Nothing,' murmured Severus,' I just think that your eyes look very pretty.'  
  
Sibyl gave a small smile, kissed him on the cheek, and together walked away into the distance, out of sight, as the torches on the walls crackled merrily with the blazing red fire.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: 'And together they disappear in the distance..again!' Yes! Yes! I finished it! Woohoo!!! I'm planning to make a trilogy from this.. Some of the Death Eaters are still left, you know. I was also planning to write another Crazy Quest...but this time it will be different. But, first I have to go on Christmas holiday, so don't be expecting another story, till January. Please Review! 


End file.
